parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chip n Dales Adventures of the Lion King part 7
and later Simba Nala and Dale have ditched Zazu and they walk on Simba allright iot worked we lost him Dale thats right Simbas a genius Nala ah genius it was my idea Simba yeah but i pulled it off Nala with me Dale ah uh Simba did it on his own but i helped Nala says you chipmunk Dale what did you say Nala i said chipmunk Dale okay put up your dukes Simba dont worry Dale i can take Nala he jumps on her but she pins him to the ground Nala ha ha pinned you Simba let me up and he tackles Nala again Dale get her Simba but Nala has Simba pinned once more Nala pinned you again but suddenly they realise that they reached the Elephant Graveyard both wow Dale so this is the elephant graveyard the place Mufasa told us not to visit and i dont think he was kidding we he said so Simba its really creepy Nala we could get in trouble Dale well lets go check it out they try to enter but Zazu along with Chip Monty Gadget and Zipper interfere Zazu the only checking out youll be doing is to check out of here Simba aw man Monty Zazu is not kidding this is the place Mufasa said to not visit Chip hes right were way beyond the boundries of the pridelands Simba is banna beak scared Zazu thats mr banna beak to you fuzzy and right now were in really big danger Simba danger i look on the wildside i laugh in the face of danger ha ha ha but laughter from inside the skull is heard three hyenas named Shenzi Benzai and Ed appear out of the skull Monty cranky its hyenas thats what inhabits this place Shenzi well well Benzai what do we have here Benzai i dont know what do you think Ed Ed ha ha ha ha ha Benzai yeah just what i was thinking a trio of tresspasers and look four rodents and a bug Zazu quite by accident i assure you but Shenzi steps on his tailfeathers Shenzi wait i know you youre Mufasas little stooge Monty who you calling a stooge he is the kings major domo Shenzi and what would that make you Simba future king Shenzi do you know what we do to kings that leave their pridelands Dale you cant do anything to us Zazu yes they can we are on their territory Dale but Zazu didint you say they were nothing but slobbery mangy stupid poachers and Chip grabs Dale and silences his mouth Zazu ex may on the oopid stay Benzai who you calling oopid stay Zazu look at the time we better be going Shenzai whats the hurry we would love to have you for dinner Benzai we could have whatevers lion around Monty quick well theyre making those jokes lets make a run for it and they leave Shenzi no i got one make mine a cub sandwich Benzai hey did we order this dinner to go Shenzi no why Benzai becuase there it goes they run Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs